The End of an Era
by Justinian14
Summary: The Kingdom of Wu is graced by the presence of the Son of Heaven and the royal family, but what problems will they bring or cause for their new protectors. GSxOC, GNxSSX, others
1. Chapter 1

The End of an Era

Summary:The Kingdom of Wu is graced by the presence of the Son of Heaven, but what troubles will he bring or cause for his new protectors. GSxOC, GNxSSX, others

AN: Here's my second story, this doesn't really follow history so don't expect it to. I'm not sure if i'll be able to update it very frequently, that all depends on reviews and if i have free time. Anyway hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think of it.

Chapter 1 "The Royal Family"

"Ok, can you explain to me again why we're here?"

Get Sin covered his face with his hands, and frustratingly rubbed his temples. As Sun Shang Xiang just rolled her eyes and answered.

"Geez Ning, you really gotta start paying attention."

"I can't when..." Gan Ning was cut short as Shang Xiang covered his mouth with her hand. The three remained completely still, a few guards walked lazily by.

After they had gotten a good distance away, Sun Shang Xiang, without removing her hand, continued. "Now, we're here to save the Emperor, and don't make us have to tell...EWW!" She screamed and quickly removed her hand as Gan Ning licked it.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Shang Xiang wiped her hand on Ning vest, "Because we have to wait until Zhou Yu and Sun Ce cause a distraction, then we can just sneak in."

Gan Ning looked at her, and took her hand. "Wow, you see thats why I married you, it not just the body or the looks, it was also that big sexy head of yours." Ning pulled Shang Xiang into a tight hug, and playfully started to kiss all over her head. Shang Xiang giggled, then started to return the kisses.

Get Sin rolled his eyes and turned away from the snuggling couple, "Oh My God! When you guys got married I thought this kind of stuff would stop."

Ning stopped for a second, "Of course not Sin, it only allows us to do these kind of things in public. You'll understand when you get married."

"Yeah, whatever." Suddenly gongs started to beat and torches were lit. Hundreds of guards left their duties and dashed off towards the action. "It's time!" Get Sin jumped out of the bush, Ning and Shang Xiang kissed one final time, then joined Sin. Running from the bush to the huge wall, they scaled up and quietly jumped back down to the ground. They were now in Xu Chang, the dashed in the direction of the imperial palace and the Emperor.

Two guards walked slowly in front of the palace. The area was quiet and dark, but the sounds of battle could be heard in the distance. They walked under a huge lamp, the only light in the hole area. They were about to start their round over again, when suddenly out of the dark, two chakrams came spinning through the air hitting them both square in the chest. The trio of Wu warriors dashed into the light. Shang Xiang retrieved her weapons, then they made their way into the palace courtyard. They hid in the darkness and surveyed the area. Two more guards stood between them and the door to the palace.

"What do you think? Chakrams?" Sun Shang Xiang held up her chakrams, she was obviously enjoying being part of the assault team.

"No, it's too risky. This time if you miss there's no way to make up for it." Get Sin answered.

"Who says I'll miss." Shang Xiang was a bit offended.

"Come on Shang, why don't you just distract them for a second." Get Sin nodded to Ning showing that he understood.

Shang Xiang gave in, "Ok, fine. How do you want me to distract them."

Ning's eyes lit up and he smiled at his wife, "Hey, why don't you take your top off."

Shang Xiang exploded, "WHA...!" Get Sin quickly covered her mouth, but she still stared angrily at Ning.

"Shhhh. Calm down. Besides, I hate to say this but Ning's got a pretty good plan."

Outnumbered, Sun Shang Xiang had to give in again. She let out a breath, "Fine. But I'm not taking my top off!"

Get Sin and Gan Ning went off in different directions. Shang Xiang waited a minute, then walked out into the light. She leaned against a pole in the most enticing pose she knew. She then called out to the guards in a seductive voice, "Um, yoohoo. Do you boys mind helping me for a minute, I think I'm a little lost."

It took only a few seconds. The soldiers let their guard down. They had only taken one step forward, when two shadows came up behind them. Ning and Sin grabbed them and with a quick snap, sent them to the afterlife.

Sun Shang Xiang rejoined them, and the three busted in through the door, weapons drawn, ready for anything. Inside they were surprised to find the Emperor right there, he was on his knees praying to a large shrine, surrounded by a few servants. The Emperor immediately rose from his prayers and stared wide eyed at the three.

Get Sin was the first to recover, he sheathed his sword and bowed low to the Son of Heaven. Sun Shang Xiang and Gan Ning quickly followed suite.

"Your majesty, we are from Wu, we are here to get you out. Please, hurry and gather your family and closest servants, we do not have much time."

The Emperor remained silent, but as Get Sin started to move he called out, weeping. "Please, general, Empress Hu has done something, I'm afraid Cao Cao may kill her. Please find her."

Get Sin looked back outside, then back to the Emperor. "Alright, don't worry I'll find her." He turned to Gan Ning and Sun Shang Xiang. "You guys finish here then get the Emperor out, I'll go and find the Empress and meet you at the rendezvous." Without even waiting for an answer he left.

He ran through the palace. Looking through hundreds of rooms with no luck. He thought he was lost in the huge palace, when he finally came to a room that he believed was the Empress's room. Inside everything was strewn about. A struggle had taken place there, everything seemed broken or thrown around. He ran back to the hallway and saw strange marking on the floor. They seemed to be fingernail marks, like someone was being dragged, alive, on the floor. He followed them, down the hall, running as fast as he could. He came to a door that led outside and there, some 30 yards away, he saw an enemy general. He identified him as Hua Xin, one of Cao Cao's advisors, and he gasped as he saw what he was doing. Behind Hua Xin, he dragged two women, kicking and screaming, by their hair.

Get Sin could not see one of the women, but judging by the expensive clothes on the one he could see he knew it was the Empress. Get Sin took out his blade and rushed out the door. He made straight for Hua Xin, yelling as he ran, "HUA XIN!". Hua Xin turned around and saw the enemy general rushing him. He let go of the two females and went for his sword but he was too late. Get Sin was already on him, he made one mighty slash, that cut Hua Xin from the right side of his neck all the way down to the left side of his ribs. He fell to the ground, dead, the blood spilling from his wound.

Get Sin wiped off his blade then put it away. He offered his hand to Empress Hu and helped her up. Once she was up and ok, he bowed to her, "Empress Hu, I am from Wu, I am here to get you out."

She, being an Empress, had already regained her composure, "Thank You".

Get Sin then went toward the other woman. She was still on the ground, on all fours, weeping. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes caked with mud. He offered her a hand but she didn't move.

"And who might you be?" Get Sin tried to get her attention, but she still didn't move.

Empress Hu cut in for her. "Lord Get Sin, this is my youngest cousin Hu Ji. She has been staying with us for only a few days."

Get Sin bent down and gently grabbed her arm. He helped her up, and then their faces met. He lifted up her messy hair, and used his sleeve to wipe her soiled face. Even through her dirty appearance, Get Sin could see she was a beauty, one that could bring down an empire with a single glance. To him she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

He talked to her in a gentle voice, "It's ok, I'm here to help."

She still didn't speak, they just stared at each other for a minute. Then with her eyes still watery she was about to say something, when they were brought back to reality. Voices could be heard coming their way, voices of Wei soldiers.

Get Sin backed away from her and took a look around. He turned back to the two women, "Come on we have to hurry!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm baaack. It's been more than a year now, but I'm finally out of my little slump. I just had no motivation to write anymore. But now I'm back. To any of the those who use to read my stories, I'm really sorry. I thought for a while that I was completely done writing. Anyway, I hope some old and new people read this chapter and leave a review. If I'm going to keep writing I'll need some reviews. Thanks. And if any are wondering, I'm going to pretend Dynasty Warrior 6 never happened, and I mean that completely. I'll also be finishing my other main story so if anybody who used to read it is out there ill be updating it within the week so please look into it again

Chapter 2 "Escape"

Get Sin hurried with the Empress and Hu Ji. They made their way through the Empress's room, through the gardens, finally reaching the Emperor's Quarters. There was no one there, Gan Ning and Get Sin must have moved on. As they stood there looking around, they could hear a group of soldiers noisily coming towards the main door. With their main escape route cut off, Get Sin led them out the western door and back into the city.

The small group made their way through the city, dodging between buildings and moving from shadow to shadow. They made it all the way to the western gate. They could hear the battle on the other side of the city begin to die down. Get Sin inched his way closer to the gate and peeked around the corner. There was no one there. With the post empty, Sin led them through the gate, out of the city, and into the pitch black woods. He then turned them southward, trying to get back on track.

They made their way through the darkness. Dodging between trees and pushing aside bushes. Get Sin led the way, behind him the Empress held onto his arm tightly and Hu Ji was latched onto her. The battle back in the city seemed to have stopped and the sounds of the forest now took over.

Breaking through the line of trees, they found themselves on a relatively clear road. They could still see very little, but it was still a better option than the dense woods. Searching as far as he could, Get Sin saw nothing. They followed the road, looking and listening for any sign of the river. Turning around a bend, Get Sin spotted something in the road. There was someone standing in the middle of the road. He seemed o be looking down road, waiting for something. As he moved closer, Get Sin could see him better. He could see the man was shirtless and had tattoos down his back.

Thinking he knew who it was, Get Sin spoke to him, "oh, thank god it's you. I didn't want to say anything but I had no idea where I..."

The man turned around, Sin could see him better. It was not Gan Ning but a larger Dian Wei. Get Sin tried to reach for his sword, but Dian Wei already had him. Wei reached out and grabbed Get Sin by his throat. Soldiers emerged from the forest, lighting torches, and surrounding the small group. The Empress and Hu Ji huddled together in the center.

Dian Wei spoke in a rough voice. "My lord has commanded me too kill any spies I find." He looked Get Sin up and down. "You look like a spy to me."

Dian Wei reached down for his weapon but it was gone. He didn't panic but looked around calmly.

"You looking for this big ol' axe?" A female voice asked from the darkness.

Dian Wei reached for another weapon at his side but it was gone as well.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. I got your little knives too."

Gan Ning and Sun Ce emerged out of the darkness, grabbed Dian Wei by his arms and pulled him back. Dian Wei tried to fight back but was overpowered and tied down. Wu soldiers came out of the woods, dispatched the Wei soldiers, and acquired their torches. Get Sin was helped up by the Empress, who still held onto a terrified Hu Ji. Sun Shang Xiang, Gan Ning, and Sun Ce came back into the light. Sun Shang Xiang threw down a large axe and a set of throwing knives.

Gan Ning looked back at Dian Wei then spoke to Get Sin. "How could you possibly think that was me? He bald for god's sake."

"Alright so...maybe I panicked." Get Sin defended. "Just a little bit."

"That's good enough, let's get outta." Sun Ce hurried them on.

This time the group moved quickly. Well lit and well informed, the group quickly made their way the forest to the river. A small boat and Zhou Yu waited for them. They quickly piled on and shoved off.

Fires burned all along the northern side of the river. Zhou Yu had made sure every ship within range to chase them, was set ablaze. As they made their way across the river, Wei soldiers came running out of the forest to the river. They lived up on the shore with crossbows in hand.

Gan Ning saw them and yelled out, "Everyone down!" As he yelled, he dove at Sun Shang Xiang and Hu Ji, tackling them to the ground, and covering them with his body. Holding them down and covering his head, Gan Ning remained there completely still.

Get Sin and the rest of those on board did nothing but stare at Ning. No arrows were fired at the ship, the Wei soldiers stood on the shore with looks of dismay on their faces. Gan Ning, hearing nothing, slowly picked up his head.

"There not going to risk injuring the Emperor by firing on us." Zhou Yu informed him.

Gan Ning quickly stood up. With his hand on the back of his head, he nervously laughed. "He, he. I was just... testing you guys, you know. Just making sure you um...were...ready? You guys all failed by the way." The boat rocked a bit and Gan Ning took the opportunity. Pretending to almost fall over, Gan Ning yelled, "Wow! Who the heck is driving this thing. We got royalty on board you know that." He ran to the front of the boat, out of view.

Sun Shang Xiang stood up as he left and angrily brushed herself off. "Fine, just run off. Don't worry about me, I'm just your wife, nobody important." She chased after him.

Get Sin reached down and helped up a still trembling Hu Ji. "Don't worry your safe now." She did nothing but stare at him. Sin tried to comfort her with a smile. To his surprise she leaned into his chest looking for comfort. Sin anxiously put his arm around her. She seemed to calm down but she continued to tremble.

He knew it would take more than that to get her past this horrible night, but at least now they were safe and would have plenty of time to recover in Wu.

AN:Thanks again, and please review. I also have a question for any out there. Did they cut Da Qiao out of DW 6? Because if they did that just have to be added to my list of "Things I hate about DW 6" along with Zhou Yu's boots, Sun Shang Xiang's story, and many other things.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well, I had a little inspiration so I thought I would just write a couple more chapter. Hopefully there are still a few readers out there. I'm gonna try and update my other stories as well, and I know I said that last time, but this time I already have some of them written up so I will eventually finish some. Anyway, I'll try and update some more and hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter 3 "Peace?"

Get Sin slowly began to stir. He had just had one of the best nights of sleep in his life. No waking up in the middle of the night, no dreams, and no distractions. After a long day of running and hiding, it was just what he needed.

Feeling completely refreshed, he turned over and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Honey", said some mocking voice next to him. Then someone kissed him strongly on the forehead.

"HOLY SH…" Get Sin yelled as he spun around in an attempt to escape and went tumbling off the bed, hitting the floor with a dull thud.

Gan Ning laughed triumphantly.

"That doesn't count. He didn't finish saying it." Yelled Sun Shang Xiang.

"Yeah right. I got him to curse. It counts. Your doing dishes for a week!" Gan Ning yelled back, as he struck a champion's pose.

Sun Shang Xiang looked at him puzzled. "That's what you wanted?"

"Yeah… what else would I want."?

Gan Ning thought about it for a second but then shook it off. He crawled over to the other side of the bed and looked over.

"C'mon Goldilocks, get up. We have…hey, where'd he go?"

Get Sin wasn't there. He looked back to Sun Shang Xiang, who was looking at something behind him. He spun around to find Get Sin standing above him holding a pillow above his head.

"Hey buddy." Gan Ning pleaded in a soft, friendly voice.

Get Sin brought the pillow down over Ning's face, pushing him down on the bed. He pushed as hard as he could, smothering Gan Ning, while dodging flailing arms and legs.

"I should have done this a long time ago!" Get Sin yelled.

After a couple of minutes, Sun Shang Xiang got bored and finally intervened. "Alright that's enough, we have to get to the market."

"Fine." Get Sin conceded and let Ning go.

Gan Ning shot up and yelled triumphantly again, "Ha, I knew you couldn't do it, you chicken! There was a point where are started to see these colorful spots and I thought, 'maybe he will.' But behold…"

"Shut up!"

After getting dressed and eating a small breakfast, Get Sin, Sun Shang Xiang, and Gan Ning headed out into the city. It was a beautiful day and all the people in Jian Ye were content and bustling about. They went about their business as usual not knowing who was now living in their city, greeting the generals as they passed. The trio walked briskly to the marketplace. They talked with the people and looked through countless stalls. At dawn they ate then continued their search, walking to a large jade market. Trinkets, statues, amulets, and many other objects caught their eyes.

Sun Shang Xiang hummed as she searched, "hmm, so what are you going to buy me today?"

Gan Ning scoffed, "You remember the days when you weren't allowed out of the castle. Those were the best."

"Because I'm a princess, they thought someone might try to kidnap or hurt me. But now that I'm married to some filthy pirate no one seems to care anymore." She mocked Gan Ning right back.

Ning pretended to look hurt and turned to Get Sin, but he wasn't paying attention to them. Get Sin was staring at someone down the alley. Both Gan Ning and Sun Shang Xiang turned and looked. Down by a small stall, was a girl looking vigorously through one of the tables. She was wearing a long brown robe with a large hood covering almost her entire face. She was short and slender, and seemed to be completely fascinated by these small pieces of jade carved to resemble different animals.

"What a strange girl. Doesn't she know how hot it is?" Said Sun Shang Xiang as she watched her. "I'm hot just looking at her."

Gan Ning smiled evilly. "Me too," he said as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

Shang Xiang just sighed and grabbed his arm. "Come on ya idiot, you still have to buy me something."

All three of them turned to walk away, but then someone yelled excitedly behind them.

"Lord Get Sin!"

They turned around quickly to see the girl now staring at them. Her hood still covered most of her face but they could see her bright smile. She ran forward hugging a surprised Get Sin.

"It's so good to see you again."

"Um…hello." Get Sin gave her a weak smile.

Seeing that he didn't recognize her, she backed up and removed the hood. There was Hu Ji, the very same, completely frightened, girl from the night before. A relative of the Emperor, the three couldn't believe she was out here. The people couldn't find out that the Son of Heaven was here, at least not this way.

"Princess Hu! What are you doing here?" Get Sin yelled louder than he should have.

Some shopkeepers looked at the group inquisitively.

"He…he meant Princess Sun." Gan Ning spoke quickly. He suddenly pointed at Sun Shang Xiang and faked surprise, "Oh my gosh, Princess Sun is here!"

To the dismay of Sun Shang Xiang, everyone simply went back to their business, not taking much notice. Her head sunk in disappointment (anime teardrop).

This time Get Sin whispered to Hu Ji. "What are you doing here Princess?"

Hu Ji did not hold back. "I had to get out of that castle. It was so boring." She grabbed Get Sin's arm and swung them happily. "And now that you're here you can come with me."

"Princess, I don't think you should be out here."

"I just wanted to see the city." She gave Get Sin the saddest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.

He sighed and gave in, "Fine."

Hu Ji jumped with joy. She quickly began to pull Get Sin, dragging him along as she went about looking at all the small trinkets. Get Sin followed, still pretty shocked, not really knowing what to do. Gan Ning and Sun Shang Xiang were left alone, still surprised by all the events.

Sun Shang Xiang watched Get Sin and Hu Ji disappear down the street. She pulled Gan Ning as they started walking in another direction. "Well, she looked a lot better."

"Yeah, she's a lot…different than I thought." Gan Ning scratched his head, perplexed.

"Well, you know. She is a Princess in the Imperial family. I'm sure she has been couped up inside almost her entire life. Believe me, I know how frustrating that can be."

"aah, cry me a river." Gan Ning mocked.

Sun Shang Xiang slapped him hard on the back of the head. "I'm sure she loves the peace and quiet that we have here…at least in comparison to Wei."

Gan Ning recovered from his head bashing, "Well, I hope she enjoys it while it lasts."

Sun Shang Xiang looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

They got to a spot in the city that they often retreat to. There was only a simple bench but it had an amazing view of the countryside. Sitting down together, Gan Ning continued.

"Well just think about it. The Emperor just moved to Jian Ye, what do you think Cao Cao or even Liu Bei will do now?"

"You don't think they'll both attack us."

"I wouldn't put it passed them…But don't worry. I can handle em."

Sun Shang Xiang leaned down, resting her head on his shoulder. "I hope you won't have to."

The couple stayed there for a while just watching the sun, enjoying one another's presence. It was a beautiful sun set, peaceful and serene. But as the sun fell, an eerie blood red horizon filled the sky, sending a chill through their bodies.


End file.
